Nightmares
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Zim finally manages to outwit Dib. But through an unexpected conversation, they will learn the similarities of their fears and nightmares. Semi-Zadf.


**A/N**

**Hello again! This is a semi-Zadf fic. Though, it has much more to it than that. I hope you guys like it and remember to review. No Zadr!**

**I do not own Invader Zim or the characters. This is a purely fan-made story for the entertainment of my awesome fans ^-^. **

He pushed against the doors but, just like every other one, it would not budge. His lungs burned as he drew in harsh breaths. He doubled over at the pain that overwhelmed his exhausted body, but his head immediately snapped up at the sound of metallic legs clicking against the floors. Even though he was quickly running out of energy, he rose and continued down another hallway in hopes of finding an escape. Each corner he turned, the sound of the alien approaching grew louder and louder. Soon, he began to confuse the sound of his arrival with the pounding of his heart which rang in his ears and pulsed through his head. Zim had finally done it. He had managed to cage Dib in the skool and there was no escape. He was not sure how it had happened, but all Dib could remember was seeing the alien before blacking out. When he awoke, he was lying on the floor of room thirteen, his classroom. Darkness from the midnight sky crept from outside and poured through the windows, filling the room with a sense of dread and caution. He could hear Zim's menacing, mind-numbing laughter echoing in the room. He did not see him, but he was certainly there. That was when he stood and made a run for it, only to discover every door, every window, each option of escape was shut off. He panted, the lack of energy catching up, and he was forced to stop. The room closest to him was that of the Biology Lab. He darted into the room quickly when he saw a shadow dance across the walls. It was the outline of a being not of this world with legs similar to a spider protruding from the sides.

He pressed himself flat against the door while listening to the outside. So far, not a single sound was heard coming from the other side. He quickly locked the door and staggered to one of the counters, leaning heavily against it.

"There has to be a way out…" he muttered. Though, as he scanned the room, he saw that each and every option of escape was truly cut off. He had finally done it. Zim had finally outwitted Dib. He had won. _No_, he thought to himself, _he has not won until I am dead and out of his way_. He struggled to stand, but found it difficult and decided to give up. He took a seat on one of the stools and gazed out the windows lining the wall. His exhaustion left in him in a daze until he was alerted back to reality by a sound near the doorway. He froze as he saw the shadow reappear and crawl closer to the door. It remained silent a moment longer until a metallic leg pierced through the glass of the window on the door and reached inside. Glass shards shot across the room and Dib promptly shielded his face. When he looked back, he gaped in horror as he saw the leg unlocking the door. Panicking, he was unsure of whether or not to hide or attempt to stop him from opening the door. Either way, he knew he was trapped. This was it. This was the room he was to die in. His eyes widened when the lock clicked and the door flew open. He saw the rest of the tangled mess of legs appear, the alien lifted above eye level, as he entered the room. Zim, still in disguise, crossed the room over to Dib. The boy tried to move back, but the Irken was too quick for him. A leg shot forward and knocked him off of the stool. He landed on his back, the air rushing out of his body. Coughing and struggling to catch his breath, he opened his eyes in time to see Zim leap on top of him, a leg pressing hard against his throat and chest.

"Zim…!" he yelped. He hated the pathetic tone his voice had taken, but had no choice as it revealed the true state he was in. His hands groped at the cold, metal surface and tried in vain to pry him off. Zim simply smirked and chuckled madly.

"Well, well, well…I never thought I would see the Dib-human in such a weak state." He leaned his face closer. "But I guess there is a first time for everything," he whispered harshly.

"Z-Zim," he stuttered frantically, "please!" He gagged as the pressure on his neck grew.

"Look at you, Dib. So long, you have dreamed of landing me on an autopsy table. Perhaps I will not be the one on the examination table, though," he sneered.

Dib's eyes widened and he cried out in horror as he realized what the alien planned to do. Zim turned to one of the counters and a claw glided across the surface until he picked up a tool. He went back to Dib and pressed a dissecting knife against his face. Dib winced and could feel his teeth chattering at the contact of the icy weapon.

"No! Don't. I…I can't die this way!" His body began to shake in fear. Never had he imagined his death to be in such a violent, cruel manner. Zim backed away and observed him.

"What difference does it make, Dib-beast?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, hoping to distract him from completing his intended business.

"You have threatened me with the exposure of my true self and wanted to hand me over to scientists to be dissected since the day we met!" he hissed and pointed the knife at him once more. Dib turned his face at Irken's anger. He placed the knife down on the counter, but quickly returned to his prey. Zim gritted his teeth, slowly lifting the shadowy wig off his head and peeling the contacts off of his foreign eyes. Dib faced the alien once more and his breath grew even more shallow and rapid. Though, when he gazed into his eyes, he could see the point Zim was trying to make. What difference _did_ it make? Dib had tried to expose Zim in order to have an autopsy performed on him for as long as he could remember. Now, Zim was reversing the horror and threatening to dissect Dib. He shuttered at the word. _Dissect_. That was what he had wanted to do to the alien.

"You see? You are as much of a monster as you think I am," Zim concluded slowly.

"Oh, man…" he shook his head as he tried to comprehend the thought, "I don't want to die that way, Zim," he mumbled helplessly. His life was in his hands now and he hated it. "I really don't…"

"And you think I would want to either? You think I did not hate that possible outcome more than anything?" He eyed him in anger and disbelief. "I assure you Dib, I have had countless nightmares of that happening. And each time, you were the one who had delivered me to the scientists in the first place."

He moved the leg slightly away from his throat, but kept the one closely pressed against his chest in case he tried anything. But Dib knew better and remained where he was.

"I have had nightmares about you, too," he stated.

Zim raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Dib nodded.

"I have been brought up believing that aliens are savage creatures with primitive methods of murder. Of course I would be afraid of you. I am afraid right now. If you wanted to, you could kill me right now," he sighed. "And I know you probably will," he added.

Zim did not deny or accept it. Instead, he observed him intensively.

"We are each other's nightmares…" he finally replied. Dib stared up at him in confusion as he slowly released him. He backed away, watching Dib closely, and the metallic legs retreated back into his PAK. Dib stood slowly, also keeping his eye on his enemy. When he stood, he was face-to-face with the extraterrestrial. Dib sighed and could hear the fear riding on the rugged jerking of the air as it roughly escaped his lips.

"Thanks," he whimpered as best as he could manage. Yet, he did not reply. Instead, Zim hooked a claw under his collar and dragged him closer.

"I am not a savage beast. I do not have primitive methods of murder," he growled. Dib shook his head, but his voice softened. "Nor will I kill you," he muttered. He let him go and Dib staggered backwards, wondering what was going on.

"Why are you doing this?" he finally asked.

Zim stared through him, seemingly lost in thought.

"One of my greatest fears of this planet was having an autopsy performed on me. Each day, I worry that it will happen. I may not show it, but it is constantly plaguing my mind." His eyebrows furrowed as he stared Dib down. "You have caused me much concern, Dib-stink. Perhaps I should rid myself of the worry."

But Dib was no longer afraid. Instead, he glanced at the ground and shook his head. "No," he closed his eyes as if processing what had just happened, "you no longer have to worry about me exposing you."

Zim raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

He nodded.

"We have been each other's worst nightmares all along and we didn't even know it," he nearly laughed at the irony of it all.

Zim sighed.

"We are all nightmares in our own way…"

**A/N**

**So, how was it? I didn't really like the ending, but I may edit it later and change it. Well, review and continue looking for more from Lilly Winters ;)!**


End file.
